All I Know
by BlackBat07
Summary: Tim wants to make Conner understand that M'gann is not everything. Shounen-ai light.


**Tim wants to make Conner understand that M'gann is not everything.**

Maybe no one could see that was something wrong with Superboy besides Tim but it wasn't due to his detective skills or the whole, 'being trained by Batman thing'. Oh, and Nightwing, the former Robin as well.

Neither was it the forced smiles nor the furrowed brows, not even the semidestroyed gym. No, Tim knew something was wrong with Superboy because he was his friend.

But the gym part was a good clue.

Tim saw the destruction caused by superclone and sighed.

"Superboy, we need to talk."

The clone stopped his fist in the air, ready to punch the wall in front of him. He turned to Tim the most innocent way possible and the current Robin tried to keep the disapproval on his face.

Reprimanding Conner was almost like kicking a kitten.

A kitten with super strength, super speed and weakness to kryptonite. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can I know what the wall did to you?"

Superboy stared at the wall, Tim, and then the ground. Letting the word 'nothing' escape from his mouth before sitting on the gym floor with his head down. Tim sighed again and went to sit beside his best friend.

"Superboy, I don't have telepathy like M'gann, you have to talk to me."

Suddenly the clone tensed and Tim realized the real reason behind Conner's anger and sadness: the red-haired Martian that had broken his heart. His frown was replaced by a look of sympathy; he didn't truly know how the clone felt—because he never had a girlfriend— but he knew the pain of losing a loved one.

"You aren't going to ask me if I'm okay, are you?"

"Umm, why would I ask that?" Tim looked surprised.

The superclone shrugged.

"It's what people do in the movies."

Tim allowed himself a little laugh.

"I don't know what movies you've been watching but that's really cliché. Unless you're Dick, and you know how he likes cliché things."

"M'gann enjoyed watching those type of movies and made me sit through them with her."

Conner mumbled silently and Tim didn't know how to respond to that. Instead, he shifted closer to the clone, and Conner brought his head to rest on Tim's slim shoulder. At first, the half-Kryptonian had some difficulty finding a comfortable position, considering the height difference but when he settled, Tim soon leaned in, resting his chin on the crown of soft black hair.**  
**

"Do you want to talk?"

Conner nodded and Tim found it absolutely adorable.

"I was thinking about M'gann."

Tim resisted the urge to roll his eyes. It was evident that the clone had not stopped loving the Martian, even if she was with someone else. Or was it because she was with someone else?

Tim knew that Conner had ended the relationship because he was afraid of what would happen if she found out about his 'condition'. He loved her too much, preferring to break his own heart while watching another guy take care and heal hers. A stupid but admirable trait.

"I can hear her crying every night, all night, because Lagoon Boy was captured and I can't help thinking that this is my fault."

"Why not go and comfort her?" Tim let out. "So you two could get back..."

"No. Even if I did, soon Lagaan will return and we'll break up again. I can't... I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"So this way you're the only one who will be hurt? Very smart, Superboy."

"I'm bulletproof, nothing can hurt me", he joked.

"That's true, but…" Tim pulled back a few inches and pointed to clone's chest, "your heart isn't immune to a bullet. And that bullet is called love. It's also more painful than any kind kryptonite."

Conner's eyes went wide remembering the pain the green stone made him feel when he fought against Superman. Almost as if reading the thoughts of the clone, Tim rolled his eyes beneath the mask.

"That was figurative, Kon. There's no bullet called love."

The clone seemed to relax.

"Superboy... Conner, M'gann is not the only person in this world, or in any other. The right person is out there, or even here, waiting for you."

"But ... but she's all I know."

Tim gently pushed the clone's head from his shoulder and dragged himself to stand in front of him. The current Robin sighed, and wondered what he was going to do, if and when Batman discovered the number one rule Tim's about to break(and Batman will find out, somehow).

He removed the mask and extended his hand to the clone.

"Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, born July ninth. I'm thirteen years old, I like videogames, solving crimes and Alfred's cookies; my stepbrother is Nightwing, aka Richard John Grayson, and I'm the adopted son and current sidekick of Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne. Who may or may not kill me for telling you this."

"What...?" was all the superclone could say while his brain was trying to assimilate the information; his mouth was open and his eyes frozen on Tim's.

"You said she was all you've ever known. Now you know me."

The clone looked at the hand extended in front of him and took it a little hesitantly, it was small and hot and could easily be crushed by his. Conner hadn't wanted to take it, but Tim's hand just... seemed to fit perfectly in his own.

"Nice to meet you, Timothy. My name is Conner Kent."

"I know. We already met a while back, or you forgotten?"

For the first time in weeks Conner let out a sincere smile as he watched the blue eyes of Tim and for the first time in weeks Conner forgot M'gann, Lagoon Boy, even Aqualad's betrayal and the death of Artemis.

"I think, I might wanna get to know you a little more..."

"I don't think that would be a bad thing, but I warn you, I don't kiss on the first date," Tim joked enjoying seeing Superboy's face turn the same color as the 'S' on his shirt.

The halfa-kryptonian clone felt his heart slam against his chest as he took the hand of the boy wonder once more to get up with a silly grin and said how cute Tim looked like without the mask; this time making the boy wonder blush five shades of red.

And Conner thought that maybe there really was a loaded gun with a bullet called love, and a sadistic little boy in a diaper (strangely resembling Nightwing) who stood around shooting at random people for his own personal enjoyment.

And even if it hurt worse than kryptonite, Conner was happy not to be immune to it.

* * *

**A/N: **

English is not my first language so I would like to give a special thanks to** rinchanmidnight** for beta this fanfic. Thank you for being patient correcting my mistakes and do a wonderful job in this fanfic.  
I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
